Within Your Grasp
by alwaysoverthinking
Summary: Barry & Iris' misunderstanding argument leads to their distance from each other for the time being but after his fight with Ultra-Violent, Barry returns back to STAR Labs in the hands of his worried wife, Iris West-Allen. [Missing scene from 6x02 "A Flash of the Lightning"


**OK so I'm kinda upset at the fact that at the end of Episode 2, of Season 6 they cut off a West-Allen scene after Barry's fight with Ultraviolet and Iris comes to STAR Labs and all that sooooooo until we get our deleted scene reel in May for Season 6, 5 months from now this is what I had in mind TeeHee I hope u like it. I'll come back to say if I was somewhat right or not after they release it ok anyway here it is...**

Cecile had called Frost after Barry had Defeated Ultraviolet. Joe had her up and about to arrest, handed her to another cop nearby returning back to Barry's side still out.

Back at STAR Labs...

Barry was back in STAR Labs in the medical bay lying on one of beds. Joe had called Iris to tell her what happened, shooken she quickly came to STAR Labs. She couldn't bare to loose him. Not after Nora. Not again. God was she scared. It was just a fight, but after Barry had said to her he had to die in crisis and there was nothing she and the rest of Team could do to save him she couldn't bare looking at Barry the same way anymore. Knowing his death has moved up and such time between them is limited. There love between them how was she gonna move forward without him? After Nora she was afraid of loosing him. Now that had become a future impending reality. She felt bad for coming at Barry telling him he was just giving up. She knew it was an outburst of frustration and hurt. She needed to tell him what she said she didn't mean it. Why did she leave things the way she did? What if he died during his fight with Ultraviolet or got really hurt and she couldn't tell him how much he meant to her. Why did she leave things the way she did? She hated herself at the moment for it. She felt terrible. He went to go fight even still while he was recovering. She needed to go see him. She knew that he would never give up and the Barry Allen she knew would always find another way especially with Crisis. She knew if the only way she and everyone will live is him dying then that's not giving up. That's a sacrifice. How dumb she was at that moment thinking he would ever give up. How dumb she could have been to have said that to him. All her thoughts running through her as she is heading towards STAR Labs. Adrenaline of fear all over the place. She needed to get there quick.

Iris arrived at STAR Labs. Fearing for the worst. Joe hasn't given her all the details but that Barry was in a fight and all she was told was he was hurt and needed to get back to STAR Labs. God please don't let it be bad oh God please.

Running across the Cortex;

"Oh my God, Barry. Hey." she placed her hands on his arm looking over him. His face all burned, red, and blistered. He was clearly in pain.

She looked back at Frost & Ralph;

"What happened?" she looked back at Barry.

"He faced Esperanza head on. He managed to take her out. CCPD has her." Frost looking back at the monitors.

Iris faced back to Barry placing her hand on the sides of his neck. She gave him a tilted headed look with a small slim smile on her face.

"Iris- I'm ok. I promise." Barry managed to get out.

"I know. I know. You were the hero tonight. Even still as you were recovering." she whispered.

"Iris I'm sorry."

"It's ok. We'll talk about it later ok?"

He tried to Nod.

"You ok? he brought out.

"Yea... I was afraid. The way we left things. I afraid something bad had happened or worse and it'll be my fault because I—."

"Iris. It's not your fault. They needed my help. Either way I would have gone." Barry was dozing off.

Iris leaned in to give him a kiss and Barry returned it to her. They parted and she placed her forehead against his and replaced her hands up towards his checks soothing his injuries. It stung but he let her leave them there. He was within her grasp. Barry Allen. The man she loved.

Frost was working on getting him some kind of medication that'll work on him and that'll help with his pain...

End of scene...

**Yayyyyyy so I hoped y'all liked it. Review?**


End file.
